It is known to use relays to form connection points between vertical and horizontal bars. It is also known to hold contacts of a relay magnetically to form connection points; magnetic holding is obtained by magnetizing a part made of a material which has high remanence by means of a momentary electric current. To cancel holding at the end of a call, said part must be demagnetized. This is done by making an electric current flow in the opposite direction to the direction necessary for magnetization.
The present invention aims to provide a multiple relay which does not have the disadvantages of requiring a reverse electric current to cancel the magnetic holding.